


Never, Always, Forever

by canadduh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Come Eating, Dean is not super drunk when the sex happens, Drinking Games, Fluff and Smut, Just to start I swear, M/M, Never Have I Ever, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Coital Cuddling, Then, Top Castiel, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh/pseuds/canadduh
Summary: He knew that drinking games were bad news. Especially drinking games that involved him, Cas, and a few too many shots of tequila.





	Never, Always, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [Drawlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight/pseuds/drawlight) on [ ProfoundBond Discord ](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP)
> 
> Thanks be to [Maggiemaybe160](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160) for beta-ing this work. Go read her fics! They're amazing (and heartbreaking but the kind that's worth it). 
> 
> You can join us on the [ ProfoundBond Discord ](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP), a discord for all +18 Desitel shippers.

"Never have I ever been in love with an angel.”

Sam’s not stupid, he knows exactly how drunk Dean is now. Their game of Ring of Fire earlier had ended with Dean downing the mystery drink Sam and Jack had mixed. He also knows that Dean is entirely distracted by the blue-eyed angel when he mindlessly takes the shot. 

"Shit," Dean says when he realizes what he just did.  

Sam totally thought that it would work too, that Dean and Cas would finally see what was quite literally right in front of them. He's tired of watching them pine. But all he sees now is Cas frowning at his beer while Dean sputters and tries to backtrack 

"I- I-" Dean falters and clears his throat, looking anywhere but at Cas, "it was Anna." 

"Never have I ever been in love with a human," Cas says, harshly, bitterly, clearly lying. 

Sam hears Dean's intake of breath even as his own heart stops for a moment. This is bad, this is really really bad. Not only is it really really bad, but it's also entirely Sam's fault. He was the one who brought up drinking games in the first place.

"I'm going to bed," Dean says quietly, brokenly. He looks more sober than he had only moments ago. His shoulders are rigid and he refuses to make eye contact with anyone. "G'night." 

"Cas." Sam snaps after watching Dean leave the room, "what the hell was that?" 

"I-" Sam watches as Cas shuts down, his face clears of his hurt expression and his shoulders slump, he mimics Dean’s go-to move of wiping a hand over his face as he shut his eyes tight. "That was a mistake." 

"No shit, Sherlock," Sam says, "you know he's in love with you, right?" 

"What?" Cas' eyes snap open and he's staring at Sam like Sam was speaking in code. 

"Even I can see it," Jack adds from the chair he's been sitting in, not wanting to sit on the floor with the brothers, "just like I can see you're in love with him." 

Cas looks back and forth between the two in shock, helplessness written in his eyes, "I- fuck, I need to talk to Dean." 

"Yeah, you really do." 

* * *

He knew that drinking games were bad news. Especially drinking games that involved him, Cas, and a few too many shots of tequila.

The last time Dean had played a drinking game he had ended up two towns over with a complete stranger and had had to hitch a ride back to pick up Baby the next day. 

Clearly, they were bad news. 

But when it had come to light that Jack and Cas had never played a drinking game before, Dean could not resist their puppy eyes. Especially not when they had gotten Sam involved. 

It wasn’t even like they could get drunk. 

And now here Dean is, not nearly as drunk as he wants to be. Nursing a broken heart instead of a glass of whiskey. He left the bottle out in the library and there’s no way he’s going back for it. 

He’s contemplating his chances of remaining in his room, wallowing in his own sorrow forever, when there’s a knock at his door. 

“Go‘way,” Dean slurs. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone. Not Sam. Not Jack. And definitely not Cas. 

“Dean,” the gruff voice only serves to send another stab of pain through Dean’s chest. 

“No,” Dean says gruffly, “go‘way, Cas.” 

“Dean. I’m sorry.” 

He doesn’t respond. Hoping the angel will take his silence for what it is and leave Dean to patch his own heart together. 

“I was jealous,” Cas explains, “and I lashed out when I definitely shouldn’t have. I apologize.” 

Now he doesn’t know how to respond, even if he wanted to. He’s leaning against the door, forehead rested on the cool wood, unsure of how he got there. 

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way about me,” Cas continues when Dean doesn’t reply. “I just… How you felt about Anna… I want that to be me.” 

His breath catches and by the time he has the mental capacity to process what he has just heard he’s sure Cas has walked away. 

So when he flings the door open and suddenly has an armful of angel he’s just as surprised as Cas. 

“Dean,” Cas breathes and suddenly Dean isn’t sure why he ever thought he could resist that. How he ever thought he didn’t want this. 

He doesn’t know who made the first move but Cas’ lips are on his and it’s everything Dean thought it would be and more. Cas’ lips are chapped and move softly against his. Dean moans when Cas licks his lips. 

He’s not sure when they started moving, but soon Dean is laid out on his back on the bed, Cas hovering over him with uncertain eyes. 

“Hey,” Dean says softly, more gentle than he’s ever been with Cas. He reaches up and cups Cas’ cheeks with both his hands, thumbing over the angels’ lips. “It’s you, Cas. It has always been you.” 

They kiss languidly for minutes before Cas rests his forehead against Dean’s. Breathing together like this is a new kind of intimacy for Dean but he could do it for hours. 

“Dean,” Cas sighs, like saying his name alone could save the world. 

“Cas,” Dean echoes. 

They’re kissing again and Dean’s completely okay with that even if the bulge in his pants is asking for something else. He rubs where he lines up with Cas experimentally and smirks at the answering moan. 

“Again,” Cas demands, and really, who is Dean to deny him that? 

Dean moans as he feels Cas’ hands sneak under his shirt to scratch softly at his stomach. His body is trembling and he realizes that they’re both wearing too many clothes. 

“Off,” Dean murmurs against Cas’ stubble as he slowly drags Cas’ shirt up and over his head. He continues to slowly strip the angel of his clothes, trailing kisses down his body, over his stomach, pausing to lick his navel and relishing in the groan. 

He bypasses Cas’ cock as he pulls down his jeans but kisses from his thighs to his ankles. Cas reaches down to pull off Dean’s flannel and suddenly it's his turn to lose his clothes. Cas pulls his shirt off with the same slowness Dean afforded him. Dean groans when Cas licks just below his ear before blowing on it, sending a shiver through his body. 

Dean helps by unbuckling his belt and jeans and Cas pulls them down, moving faster now as he takes Dean’s socks off with it. Cas kisses the tops of Dean’s feet before crawling over Dean, bracketing his hips and shoulders. 

He pauses when they’re both naked. Cas is muscled and tan and gorgeous. Dean wants to stare at him for hours but a twitch of his own dick reminds him that there are more pleasurable things he could be doing right now. 

He reaches down and grips Cas, loving the weight of his dick in his hand, relishing the velvety feel as he pumps once, twice, and then pulls Cas into another kiss. 

“I want you in me,” Dean breathes hotly into Cas’ neck after he catches his breath. 

“Yes,” Cas hisses before pulling back and searching Dean’s face for something Dean hopes he finds. 

Cas presses butterfly kisses into Dean’s face while Dean moves his hands up and down Cas’ sides, over his shoulders, and down his back. He grips Cas’ ass and pulls him forward, groaning at the slide of his dick against Cas’. 

“Lube?” Cas asks and Dean takes a moment to process before reaching towards the side table. 

He whines when Cas pulls away, pouting at the angel’s chuckle, even as Cas moves back into his space. 

Dean loses himself in the feeling of Cas’ lips on his neck until a finger starts to rub against his rim. He rocks into Cas’ hand, needing more. 

“Patience,” Cas says, biting down lightly onto Dean’s shoulder. 

“Cas,” Dean begs. 

He sighs when the finger finally breaches his rim and slowly pushes in. Cas works the finger in and out slowly before slipping in a second finger. 

A few minutes of languid kisses later Cas finds Dean’s prostate, sending sparks shooting through Dean’s body as he shouts his pleasure. 

“Cas,” Dean whined, “’m ready.”

Cas kisses Dean one more time before pulling back to grab the bottle of lube. 

“Cas?” Dean questions. 

“Yes?”

“Can, uh, can angels get STDs?” Dean wonders, lifting up onto his elbows so he can see the angel better, “I mean, I’m clean and everything I uh, haven’t done anything with anyone since the last time I got tested… but… yeah.” 

“No, Dean, angels cannot get sexually transmitted infections,” Cas says, Dean can feel himself blush and he’s kinda pissed that this is what gets to him. “So we do not need a condom.”

“Awesome,” Dean breathes and he closes his eyes in anticipation. 

He trembles as Cas’ dick, blunt and warm, presses against his hole. Cas runs his hands through Dean’s hair until his body relaxes and Cas pushes in smoothly. He pauses for a moment to adjust. 

Dean opens his eyes to meet Cas blue eyes, pupils wide and dark with want. 

“Move,” Dean orders and Cas listens immediately. 

Dean groans at the warm drag of Cas’ cock inside him. His arms wander over Cas’ body, tweaking a nipple then moving to run blunt nails down his back. Cas mouths at Dean’s neck, marking him, and Dean loves it. 

Cas thrusts slowly for what could easily be hours before pausing to readjust. He grabs Dean’s legs and wraps them around his hips, changing the angle so now he’s hitting Dean’s prostate on every thrust, driving Dean closer and closer to the edge. 

“Cas, please,” Dean says, not sure what he’s begging for. 

Cas reaches between them to press against Dean’s length and just that warm palm is enough to send Dean over the precipice. He shouts as he comes onto his stomach, pulling Cas into a sloppy kiss. 

Cas thrusts lose their pattern and he follows Dean only moments later, falling over the edge. The feeling of Cas filling Dean has Dean trembling, oversensitive from his own orgasm. Dean runs his hands over Cas back, soothing him even as he clenches around Cas. 

They shift so that Cas is sitting against the wall, Dean cradled in his arms. Dean leans his head against Cas’ shoulder just breathing his scent in. He relishes in the feeling of Cas fingers running through his hair. 

“Mine,” Cas murmurs, pressing a kiss into Dean’s forehead. 

“Mmmm,” Dean agrees, kissing Cas’ shoulder, “always.” 

Cas pulls Dean tighter with the arm around his waist and Dean sighs at the feeling of safety he gets from the simple movement. They lay together silently, running soothing hands over each other's bodies. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Dean suggests when the cooling cum on his stomach and thighs become uncomfortable. 

He is not at prepared for Cas to slide his fingers through the pool of come on his stomach and lift it to his mouth. If he was ten years younger, watching Cas lick Dean’s come off his fingers would have him hard again. 

Cas smiles a small content smile at Dean when he finishes the last of the come and then there’s a slight tingle over his entire body and the sticky feeling fades. 

“I feel like that’s cheating.” 

“I don’t think sex has rules, Dean.” 

“Well, maybe it should,” Dean doesn’t really think that. He likes that he doesn’t have to get up anymore. He buries himself further into Cas’ hold, feeling content for the first time in a while. 

“Go to sleep, Dean,” Cas replies with a chuckle. 

Dean cracks open an eye to regard Dean, “you’ll stay?” 

“As long as you’ll let me,” Cas says, shifting so he’s lying on the bed. 

“I hope you’re fine with forever, then,” Dean says, in exhausted honesty. 

“That sounds amendable.” 

 


End file.
